This specification relates to user input.
A computer system can receive input from an input device, for example, a keyboard, a mouse, or a touch-screen display. The computer system processes the input in response to receiving an indication to do so. For example, the user can select an “Enter” key on a keyboard or an “OK” icon displayed in a user interface to indicate that the computer system can process the input that the user has provided. The computer system processes the received input upon receiving the indication.
In situations in which the user operates a client device that is connected to a server over a network, the client device can receive an indication from the user to transmit the input to the server over the network. In response, the client device can transmit the input to the computer system for processing. The server can receive and process the input, and can transmit the output of the processing to the client device over the network.